The broad objectives of this research project are (1) to study the control mechanisms whereby the pyridine nucleotide coenzymes are regulated in biological systems under normal and abnormal states, (2) to explore differences in regulatory mechanisms in both biosynthetic and degradatory pathways of these coenzymes in normal vs cancerous tissues which may allow selective modification and control of these pathways by external stimuli. The immediate approach will be to explore the regulatory mechanisms in vivo and in vitro of the following enzymes (a) DPN ion kinase, (b) pyridine nucleotide transhydrogenase, (c) nicotinamide mononucleotide adenylyltransferase, and (d) glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase.